Opposites Attract
by Unbr0ken
Summary: Growing up Ulquiorra Cifer had the perfect life. His parents made a lot of money, he was attractive, he managed to keep a solid 4.0 grade point average and he and his girlfriend, Alexia planned on getting married right after high school, but will a certain blunette drive a wedge between the happy couple? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Bleach but I own Envy! And the storyline :).

**Title:** Opposites Attract

**Author:** Killing Desire

**Chapters:** Eh, I dunno If I get requests for more then i'll continue it.

**Words: **(most chapters are going to be a lot longer than this one if I continue this)

**Pairings:** UlquixOC, GrimmxUlqui, OCxOC

**Genre:** Angst, Drama, Romance, Action

**Rating:** M for lemons, intimant situations, fluff, and Koukiness! (True Colors Reference :P)

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note:** This is a b-day fic for one of my favorite author's and skype buddy UlquiorrArekushi4. I promised I'd write a fic for her as a birthday present and I kinda wanted to do a fic like this anyway so yeah. I'm killing two birds with one stone! Happy Birthday Girl :D! Oh and I'll be switching Point of views between characters a lot but if it gets to the point where its annoying let me know! And also please, please, please review XD I'm not gonna beg but lately I've been getting shit loads of traffic and views and even a few follows and favorites but it kind of irks me when people don't review afterwards, so yeah. Haha!

**Full Summary: **Growing up Ulquiorra Cifer had the perfect life. His parents made a lot of money, he was attractive, he managed to keep a solid 4.0 grade point average and he and his girlfriend, Alexia planned on getting married right after highschool. Alexia's five foot two, with long blonde hair and warm brown eyes. They had everything planned out. They were going to the same college, Ulquiorra was majoring in law while Alexia was studying medicine. They had the full financial support of they're parents behind them as well as they're blessing. Basically they were living the american dream. But this story wouldn't be as fun without a plot twist now would it? So lets meet our two other protagonists shall we? Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Kouki Inoue. Grimmjow is your stereotypical bad boy. Causing trouble, partying, smoking an occasional blunt, not giving two shits about school blah blah blah. But here's the catch. He never thought he'd ever meet a kid like Kouki Cifer. Kouki's about five foot eight, pretty blue eye's, long jet black hair, athletic and he has a natural tan. He's pretty much a walking wet dream, but that's not what caught Grimmjow's eye. Nope, it had nothing to do with looks. Kouki is Ulquiorra's younger brother. And that's all that mattered to Grimmjow. You see ever since middle school Grimmjow's had a strange obsession with Ulquiorra. Mostly because although the he was practically mute and his girlfriend is a bitch (Grimmjow's opinion) he had these deep green eyes that seemed to see right through Grimmjow and all he was, or at least all he pretended to be. Yet Ulquiorra never judged him. He may look at himself as superior to Grimmjow, he may even pity Grimmjow but Ulquiorra never judged him, but will Grimmjow little infatuation ruin Alexia and Grimmjow's relationship? And how will Ulquiorra react to Grimmjow's hidden feelings? Read and find out XD!

Alexia: Wow that's a weak plot.

Me: Oh shut it!

Alexia: Just sayin'...

Me: Like I said before I don't even know if I'm going to continue this after the first chapter :P but enough of that. Ulquiorra!

Ulqui: You don't need to shout I'm right here.

Me: Yo, give the birthday girl a kiss!

Ulqui: Do I have to?

Me: Yeah! It's her birthday cut her some slack!

Ulqui: (Tries to kiss Alexia on the cheek)

Alexia: ...! (turns my head at the last second )

Ulqui: ...(charges a cero)

Kouki: Hey no ceroing the birthday girl!

Ulqui: She forced me to kiss her.

Alexia: (Tackles Ulquiorra)

Ulqui:...!

Grimmjow: She really is obsessed huh?

Me: You have nooooooooo idea...

Kouki: So, I'm in this story right?

Me: OF COURSE!

Kouki: I saw the pairings...

Grimm: Awkward...

Ulqui: Its ironic in some ways to.

Me: Oh my god it really is!

Alexia: (Still hanging onto Ulquiorra)

Ulqui: Please get her off of me.

Me: Nah, she gets to stay that way since it's her birthday. Oh my god that ryhmed!

Alexia: Start the story so I can cling to Ulqui-chan in peace.

Ulqui: Ulqui?

Me: Okay. OH! and here's your birthday present since I know how much you LOVE pale, green...CANDY! (hands her a white willy wonka stick with green powder)

Alexia: No comment.

Chapter 1

I Think I Loathe Him

"Kouki-kun whats this?" I stared at my brother like he was an absolute lunatic. I pulled out my cell phone and pressed on the facebook app. Once the newsfeed showed on the screen I showed it to his to him. It said, Kouki Cifer is in a relationship with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I cringed slightly when I saw it got at least twenty likes.

"Um, yeah. Well he asked me out and I said yes..."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I guess I'm experimenting?" I swear sometimes Kouki makes me question his sanity.

"He's four years older than you. I don't think this is a good idea." Kouki shifted uncomfortably when he noticed that I continued to look at him skeptically.

"Please don't tell mom and dad. Your two years older than Alexia!" I let out an exasperate sigh.

"That's different and you know it. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez isn't someone I want you hanging around, let alone...dating." Just the thought of Grimmjow making any sort of physical contact with my brother made me sick to my stomach.

"And why is that, oni-san?" I couldn't stop myself from frowning.

"Don't make me answer that." He glared at me.

"I don't understand why everyone hates him so much." I raised an eyebrow at my brothers obviously misguided attempt at trying to defend his 'boyfriend' the very idea disgusts me. "Well I know why they do but that doesn't make it right!"

"I'm just trying to look out for you-"

"Well maybe you should stop!" He snapped.

"Look, this isn't up for debate. I won't tell mom and dad unless this gets to out of hand, but I also don't want you to come within even five feet of Grimmjow. Got it?"

"Whatever..." Kouki muttered. He quickly walked out of the room and slammed the door. I closed out of my facebook and dialed Alexia's number. I needed some major stress relief.

_"Moshi Moshi."_

_"Alexia, can you come over?"_

_"No, but you can drive over here. Is everything okay? You sound stressed."_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm worried about Kouki though."_

_"Alright no problem. I'll be ready by the time you get here."d _

_"Okay, see you soon." _As soon as I hung up my phone I left Kouki's room and headed down the long white hallway that lead to the stairs. As I made my way down the spiral staircase I ran into my Okaasan.

"Are you okay, Ulqui-kun you look paler than usual?"

"Yes, okaasan I'm fine. I'm going to Alexia-chan's house." She still regarded me suspiciously.

"I saw Kouki-kun storm out of the house. Do you know anyone named Grimmjow?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"He shouted something about going to see Grimmjow on his way out." I managed to maintain my stoic demeanor as she told me this. But on the inside I was seethed with anger.

"Oh, well Grimmjow's a good guy. I'm sure Kouki will be fine." I never liked lieing to my okaasan because it always seemed to come back and bite me in the ass somehow. But this situation called for a little fib.

"Okay, well have fun with Alexia-chan and tell her I said hello." I nodded and calmly continued walking down the stairs and out the door but once I was in my car. I pressed on Alexia's contact and slide the dial button across the touch screen. She answered on the first ring.

_"I thought you were coming over?"_

_"Change of plans. Do you remember where Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez lives?" _

_"Grimmjow from highschool?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Uh, yeah. Why?"_

_"Kouki's headed over there. We need to go get him."_

_"Are we going to talk about this later?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Kay, I live closer so I'll meet you over there."_

_"Okay. I love you."_

_"I love you too." _After Alexia hung up I backed out of the garage and drove out of the large black gates of my house that lead to the streets.

* * *

Once I arrived at the house I assumed was Grimmjow's I got out of my car and slammed the door shut.

"Ulquiorra, calm down." Alexia stopped me from walking up to the front door and kicking the damn thing in.

"I'm calm..."

"No your not."

"I need to go get him-" She cut me off with a kiss. It was sweet and soothing but far from innocent. She got on her tiptoes and deepened the kiss. I felt her tongue invade my mouth for a second but she broke off the kiss before we could go any further.

"Feel better now?" I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed towards the front door. I gave it a quick knock and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Would it kill you to smile?" She joked from behind me.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes at me but snapped her attention to the door once we heard someone unlock it and open the door.

"Whatddya want?" A tall mean looking, man answered the door.

"Long time no see, Grimm-chan." Grimmjow scowled at my girlfriend which earned him a fierce glare from me. "Would it kill you to put on a shirt by the way?"

"Heh, you didn't have a problem with me being shirtless a few years ago." I held my cool although I knew that comment was a verbal jab aimed at me.

"Where's Kouki?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Wow, straight to the point huh? He told me if you came looking for him to kick you out, soooooo bye." He began to shut the door but I blocked it with my foot.

"I'll ask once more. Where's Kouki?"

"Ulquiorra..." Alexia whispered. I knew she didn't like conflict but this is my brother we're talking about and I refuse to leave him with this, this, this, actually no word could properly describe how I felt about Grimmjow in that moment! "Your losing your cool, baby. Chill..."

"Yeah, chill. Baby." I felt my left eye twitch as he tried to keep my cool. Even if I was being taunted by an overgrown child.

"Look, I didn't want to pull this card but your 19 years old and Kouki's 15. If you don't release him to me right now, I'm going to call the police." Grimmjow smirked and got close to me, to close.

"Okay fine. I'll let him go, but lets be clear about one thing. As long as he's interested, I will not be leaving him alone." Grimmjow reached down and grabbed me by the chin. "And you just might want to stay out of our business. What your brother does is his choice. Not yours." I slapped Grimmjow's hand away and pushed past him.

"Kouki, come on..." I saw Kouki's head peep out from the other side of a wall. He was listening to everything.

"Fine.." He walked towards us and almost got out the door before Grimmjow grabbed him. I could tell he was going in for a kiss so I stepped between them.

"Don't even think about it." Grimmjow glared at me as he closed the door but I didn't care what he thought of me as long as my little brother was safe. One we were i the car an awkward silence filled the air. Alexia was holding my hand and staring at me sympathetically as I used my left hand to drive. When we pulled into the driveway Kouki opened the car door and slammed it shut without hesitation. It wasn't until we were actually on the road that I decided to actually attempt to decide to start a conversation with Alexia.

"Ulquiorra, was that really necessary?" I stared at her in complete disbelief. Was she seriously going to side with my brother?

"Yes, I did. He's not even gay Alexia." She smirked momentarily. "Whats so funny?"

"How exactly do you know Grimm isn't gay?"

"Grimm? So your giving him nicknames now?" She once again smirked sadistically.

"Your not the jealous type Ulquiorra. What's really going on here?" I turned my attention back to the road and ignored her. She just sighed and began to fidget with her phone. Awkward silences never really occurred between Alexia and I, we both sometimes enjoyed the blissful serenity of silence. She knows I'm quiet and she respects that. Despite my many flaws she's never tried to change me even though it'd make things a lot easier. When I read she writes, I prefer classical while she enjoys Rap music and mainstream pop. I'm quiet and passive while she's rather loud and aggressive. We're different yet alike in so many ways. That's why our relationship works.

"Mmm." I smiled as she leaned against my shoulder and sighed in comfort.

"I love it when you smile. It's like a flower blossoming in the winter. Rare, but when it does happen it's beautiful."

"There aren't very many flowers that bloom in the winter."

"Exactly. Which means the one's that do are unique. Just like you."

"You really are something special, Alexia."

"I know, and you love me for it."

* * *

Author's Note: Eh, I feel like I could have done better than this. But if anyone wants me to continue this just let me know! Eh, I just might continue it regardless but if no one is reading it then it might take awhile so. Idk, review if you want? So until next time. Have a great day and once again happy birthday UlquiorrArekushi4 :).

Alexia: Wow, I'm honestly a little disappointed. I've read ALL of your stories and this is one of the shortest chapter you've ever written.

Me: Your really ungrateful you know that? I promised to post it before the night is over so this is what you get!

Alexia: Hmph.

Kouki: Where's Ulquiorra.

Alexia: (Points to a metal table that has Ulquiorra strapped to it with chains and a padlock)

Me: You are one sick puppy...

Alexia: Oh please. If that was Grimmjow we all know you'd freaking maul him.

Grimm: ?

Me:...

Ulqui: Once I get free be warned, you will be punished.

Alexia: That sounds hot...

Kouki: Alexia's not that perverted and you know it.

Me: Eh, it's revenge for making me go fangirl on Grimmjow in her fic.

Grimm: I still have hug marks on my shoulders..

Me: (blushes)

Kouki: Funny thing is, your a guy.

Me: Shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Bleach.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Bleach but I own Envy! And the storyline :).

**Title:** Opposites Attract

**Author:** Killing Desire

**Chapters:** Eh, I dunno If I get requests for more then i'll continue it.

**Words: **(most chapters are going to be a lot longer than this one if I continue this)

** Pairings:** UlquixOC, GrimmxUlqui, OCxOC

**Genre:** Angst, Drama, Romance, Action

**Rating:** M for lemons, intimant situations, fluff, and Koukiness! (True Colors Reference :P)

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **Wow, I really did not expect to be updating this so soon. I actually enjoyed writing this fic and I already updated both of my other fics so you know what? To hell with it, I'll update this one too! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also I know nothing about beer so idk if budlight comes in a can or not! :D

Me: Yo!

Alexia: Ugh...

Me: Whats wrong?

Alexia: Ulquiorra keeps avoiding me! (sobs)

Me:...well you stalk him like sweat in an obese guys armpit...

Alexia: (continues to cry)

Grimm: It sounds like somethings dieing in here. Oh, its just Alexia...

Ulqui: I was in the bathroom...

Alexia: (tackles Ulquiorra) I thought you left me!

Ulqui: I was gone for five minutes...

Alexia: I missed you!

Ulqui: Okay...

Me: Where's Grimm?

Grimm: Enjoying the show

Me: (Hops on his lap)

Grimm: I'm not even gonna try to protest

Me: Woot! He's learning!

Chapter 2

Just Visiting

"Alexia? Are you awake?"

"Kinda..." I hid the smile that threatened to adorn my facial features when I heard the adorable tired and quiet tone her voice held. She yawned loudly, I could tell because from the sound of her jaw popping. Once she finished yawning I pulled her close to me, she then proceeded to turn over and bury her face in my chest. I waited awhile, enjoying the sound of crickets chirping outside of her window and the tiny rays of white light the moon provided. Soon her breathing slowed and her chest began to rise and fall in a specific pattern alerting me that she'd finally fell asleep completely.

"I'll see you in the morning love." I whispered softly in her ear. Once I was successfully out of her grip she subconsciously began to grasp for me so I slipped a pillow in my place. Once I was sure Alexia was sound asleep I slipped out of the front door of her home and began to walk towards the street. The night air was crisp but it felt good against my face. When I looked down at my wrist watch the time read 1:28 am so I quickly maneuvered down the streets until I came to the door that I was just knocking on only hours early. I knew he lived alone so I wasn't worried about disturbing anyone. After the fourth knock the porch light turned on and Grimmjow opened the door.

"You know some people in this neighborhood actually like to sleep around this time." I scoffed at him.

"True, but your not one of them." I rolled my eyes at his smirk and walked inside. After leaving my shoes at door and slipping on the green house slippers conveniently placed next to the doorway I sat down on his couch and glared up at him.

"So. What do you want?"

"I want you to leave Kouki alone." He sighed.

"Your like a broken record, ya' know that?"

"Whats your angle, Grimmjow?"

"Angle? I have no angle." He said sarcastically, making me scowl. "I just thought I'd try something new."

"My brother isn't a toy, Grimmjow." I almost turned green when I saw a sadistic smile appear on his face. "Your sick."

"Heh, Why won't you get it through your thick head that I'm not 'forcing' him to do anything. He could have said no but he didn't." I found myself glaring at him for the third time that night. Maybe it was because I don't trust him as far as I can throw him but my eyes followed him as he went to his fridge...and pulled out a beer. "Want one?"

"..." He shrugged and gulped down a mouth full of the vile liquid.

"What happened to you Ulquiorra?" I decided to humor him since he piqued my curiosity

"What do you mean?" He took another sip out of the beer can in his hand before tossing it over his shoulder and sitting down next to me on the couch.

"You used to be so..." Once again he gulped down more budlight. "I dunno..." I inwardly smirked as he began to slur. "Like, dat'. What you jus' did. You actually smiled! I remember when you would glare at someone in speech class for even lookin' at cha! And that was speech class!" I sighed and popped the tab off of one of the many cans littering the table in front of us.

"..." He slung a muscular arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. A little too close, I felt slightly violated actually. But I tried to ignore it since I knew he was intoxicated.

"Yea' those were the good old days. You an I used to rule that fuckin' place! You were always that sexy, mysterious emo kid that no one could figure out but everyone envied you because you were dating one of the hottest chicks at school, Alexia."

"Were?"

"Yeah, now your more like her whipped bitch. HAHAHAHA!" I sighed as he laughed heartily, in my face, with budlight breath. Not pleasant. And did he just refer to me as sexy? And emo?

"We are off topic." He stopped laughing.

"Oh god! Once again, your a broken record! I DO NOT C-"

"...!" I literally had to stop myself from getting in my car and driving straight through his window. Puke, I was covered with puke...

"I don' feel too good..."

"..." I didn't respond even though it wasn't a question but I also didn't want to leave him here alone so I gather the empty cans (there were at least ten of them, one which was mine) and dumped them in his trash can. Then I took off my pants and washed them off in the sink. I good feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of me when I began to strip out of my clothes but I ignored it. Once they were slightly clean I wet a cloth and found a blanket in Grimmjow's closet.

"Why are yo-"

"Don't ask or I'll leave..." He seemed to see through his drunken haze enough to realize I was serious so he shut up and let me 'take care of him.'

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the sound of Grimmjow groaning. I had put a bucket and at least three bottles of water on the table next to the couch he slept on that night before I fell asleep in his arm-chair. When I looked at the wall clock across the room it read 12:57, I immediately checked my phone. I had nine missed calls from Alexia. So I called her.

_"Mo-"__  
_

"_WHERE ARE YOU! I WOKE UP AND YOU WERE GONE AND YOUR CAR IS STILL HERE AND YOU DIDNT ANSWER YOUR PHONE AND...I'm freaking out for nothing sorry haha. I just woke up, so I'm not completely here yet."_

_"I'm with Grimmjow."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Yeah, he got drunk and I didn't want to leave him here alone."_

_"Oh..."_

_"I'll be back soon."_

_"Okay..." _

"I bet princess was too happy about that huh? Grimmjow said, with a large grin on his face.

"..."

"Always with the silent treatment huh?"

"..." He chuckled a little.

"Typical." He began to brush his teeth while I looked around his home. I hadn't really paid much attention to detail even though I was in there all night. So I decided to look around. It was quaint, slightly small. A one bedroom flat with a small kitchen and living room. There was a flat screen tv hooked up to an entertainment center with subwoofers and a gaming chair in front. I saw an xbox when I looked through the glass part near the front of the large shelf like TV center. There was a laptop sitting on the kitchen table and a comfortable black couch on the left side of me. I was sitting in a black armchair. Grimmjow's gargling interrupted my train of thought.

"When are you going home by the way?"

"Do you have somewhere to be?" He gave me a strange look.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna tell you because its to early for me to want to piss you off." I took that as my cue to leave but before I got to the door. "Hey! Ulquiorra. Thanks..."

"..." I nodded to him on my way out.

* * *

When I walked through the front door of Alexia's home I immediately went to her room.

"Your mother called and told me to tell you to call her." She said simply. So I did. Once she answered she went right into a quick explanation about what had happened while my phone was off.

_"He did what?"_ Alexia glanced at me curiously from across the room for a moment as she styled her glossy golden locks with a curling iron but soon she lost interest and turned her attention back towards the large mirror seated in front of her.

_"Yes, I'm afraid you'll have to go pick him up. I'm at work and I couldn't get a hold of your father." _I glared at my phone in anger for a second before I spoke again.

_"Okay, I'll go get him." _I heard my mother sigh gratefully on the other end of the line. My mother and I said our goodbyes and soon I felt two slender arms wrap around my neck.

"Let me guess. Kouki and Grimmjow?" I didn't even answer her. "Ulquiorra, you need to chill." Once again I answered her with silence. "Ulquiorra, talk to me."

"He skipped..." Alexia tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"He skipped what?" I sighed.

"He skipped class. Mom got a call from the school saying he was absent and when she called his cell phone he told her he was at the park, with Grimmjow..." I saw her hazel eyes scan my face for a second. Once her eyes met mine again I was greeted with a scowl.

"Well then lets go pick him up." She said with a complete lack of enthusiasm. I unwrapped her arms from around my neck and grabbed the black leather jacket that was hanging over Alexia's doorknob. She grabbed her coat, purse and cell phone before we headed out the door. When we finally arrived at the park I braced myself for the worst and that's exactly what I got. Under a tree, barely concealed from prying eyes by shade sat Grimmjow and Kouki. I glared at them and began to open the car door before Alexia grabbed my arm.

"Before you go out there I want you to really think about why your doing this."

"What do you mean?" She slammed her palm against her face in a frustrated fashion.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? You aren't worried about Kouki, your not mad about him being under age or any of that. Lets get just go ahead and get this out of the way before I start losing sleep over this."

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Exactly and that's what makes it so frustrating. Your not mad about Kouki your mad about the Grimmjow of it all!"

"I still don't get the point your trying to make."

"What I'm saying is is this. I know guys cheat on they're girlfriends, but if your going to cheat on me, just don't do it with him..." And with that she opened my car door and slammed it shut. Leaving me with no way of knowing why she was angry in the first place...

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for any mistakes I made. I typed a lot more than this so I'm breaking it into parts. I'll update another part tomorrow. But until then I'm really sleepy...goodnight.

Me: That was pretty short. (yawns)

Alexia: Yeah you both look tired.

Ulquiorra:...

Me: Zzzzzzzzz

Ulquiorra:...

Alexia: Goodnight Ulqui-chan!

Me: (Cuddles my teddy bear)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach but I own Kouki, he's mah bitch :P.

**Title:** Opposites Attract

**Author:** Killing Desire

**Chapters:** Still not completely sure.

**Words: **(most chapters are going to be a lot longer than this one if I continue this)

**Pairings:** UlquixOC, GrimmxUlqui, OCxOC

**Genre:** Angst, Drama, Romance, Action

**Rating:** M for lemons, sexual situations, fluff, and Koukiness! (True Colors Reference :P)

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **Okay, first things first. **I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR OVER A MONTH :(**. I've been so busy, my schedule's been really crazy and a lot of other personal issues kept me away from my computer. But everything is back to normal now so I'm going back to my original updating schedule. Twice a week! Also I looked over the last two chapters and noticed so many mistakes. I was pulling my fucking hair out over ALL of them. It's actually a little embarrassing x.x so I'm going to edit those two chapters after I post this. And **THANK YOU** to all the people that reviewed! I seriously thought this would be a one-shot thing but, I'm completely motivated to make it into a whole story. **SO HUGS FOR ALL OF YOU! **Oh and I posted 3 links from youtube in the rant. Look them up, and you will wet your pants from laughter XD!

Chapter summary: An unexpected phone call and an unexpected visitor, also Grimmjow receives some bad news.

youtube com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=XiNcL8xT0_w&NR=1

youtube com/watch?v=1EeWpQ7qVEc

youtube com/watch?v=PUW4H9GYplU

Grimm:...

Uqui:...

Desire: (Giggles)

Ulqui: I am thoroughly offended...

Grimm: I can't believe this shit...

Desire: (Rolling on the floor laughing)

Grimm: I don't even like chinese food!

Ulqui: I am not a woman...

Alexia: Oh my god I can't breathe! (Dieing of laughter)

Alexia & Desire: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tetsuya: You suck!

Desire: Your not even in this story, go away!

Tetsuya: But I'm in your new stor-

Desire: (Opens the hidden trap door under Ichigo's feet) You suck at keeping secrets.

Alexia: But technically since you wrote it, he had to say it.

Desire: You wanna join Ichigo in that dark pit?

Alexia: (Shuts up)

Chapter 3

Grimmjow, you REALLY fucked up

Grimmjow's POV (Yes this is a Grimmjow chapter, run for your lives XD)

_'Moshi-Moshi'_

_'Hey, bro, it's me, Tetsuya.' I almost dropped the freakin' phone. _

_'No way, are you shittin' me?' I heard Tetsuya chuckle from the other end of the phone. 'What's up man? How have you been?'_

_'I've been okay, but how have YOU been. I hear your dating Emo's brother? You don't swing that way man, what's going on?' I scoffed._

_'Did you call to give me a pop quiz about my personal life?' _

_'Nah, I guess not but we'll address this when I come see you tonight.'_

_'Your comin' to visit? Geez, I wish I would've gotten a little bit of a warning ahead of time man.' Tetsuya began to chuckle._

_'Whatever, I know your a slob so don't bother cleaning up to impress me, Grim-chan.' I glare at my phone._

_'Hey, watch it squirt. I'm still older than you.' _

_'By a month!' I rolled my eyes._

_'Yeah, well, a month is a month. Now why are you calling me out of the blue like this. Not that this hasn't been a riveting conversation.' _

_'Grimmjow, what have I told you about using big words? It's not a good match for you.' _

_'JUST GET TO THE DAMN POINT!'_

_'Calm down Grimmjow. I see you still have that nasty temper. _

_'Yeah whatever just get to the point.'_

_'Okay, Dad said he wanted me to call and let you know somethin' important.' I waited for him to continue talking but I could tell he was stalling to piss me off._

_'Okay, what is it?'_

_'Um, I guess he wants to come to your house for dinner, tonight' I scratched the back of my head for a second (A little thinking habit I tend to do) Uncle Stark and I never really got along. He was always way to lax for my tastes. Which is kinda weird since, his son, Tetsuya is anything but quiet and relaxed, plus his wife is a little bit of a psychotic bitch. _

_'Hello? You there?' He asked._

_'Yeah, I'm here Tetsuya. Do you have any idea what your dad wants exactly?' I heard him hesitate before he replied._

_'Yeah, but I'm not suppose to tell you, sorry.' I let out an exasperate sigh. This whole situation sounded troublesome._

_'Fine. What time are you coming?'_

_'7 o'clock okay?' _

_'Yeah, it was nice talkin' to you squirt.' He laughed before he hung up. _

**Knock! Knock! Knock! **

"What now?" I questioned aloud. When I walked to my front door I was completely shocked. There Alexia stood, blonde hair flowing in the breeze."To what do I owe this pleasure?" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Cut the crap Grimmjow." She spat, pushing past me and walking into my house like she owned the place. "Stop playing with my fiance's mind." I smirked.

"Not my fault that you can't hold on to your man." She glared at me.

"Grimmjow, why are you doing this? Your not gay and the only person you're fooling with this charade is Kouki, which isn't very nice by the way." I fake yawned just to piss her of.

"Oh sweet, naïve, Alexia. Do you really think I give a shit about Kouki?" She once again glared at me. If looks would kill I'd be eighteen feet under.

"Grimmjow, you disgust me." I smiled at her and began to walk towards her.

"Do I really?" I asked as I began to close the small gap between us. "I honestly don't think I disgust you, after all you wouldn't be here unless you thought I was a threat to you and your relationship with Ulqui-chan right?" I asked her haughtily. Her face turned red when I grabbed her chin and gently tilted her face upward. "Whether you openly admit it or not, I know you still like me."

"Grimmjow, stop..." She protested weakly.

"No, because I don't think you want me to." I said as I finally closed the gap between us completely. Our lips fit together perfectly. Her skin was soft and smooth and her lips tasted like strawberries. I could tell she was lost in the moment when she snaked her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pushed her against a wall, and smirked when I felt her tongue try to-

"TOLD YOU HE WASN'T GAY! YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS TESRA!" I felt absolutely mortified.

* * *

"Just chill okay?" Alexia was completely enraged.

"Chill, You want me to chill?! I want to fucking murder you right now, Grimmjow!"

"Look, my family's here and I want to make a good impression so just play along. Okay?" Alexia look at me skeptically.

"Why should I? All I want to do right now and go apologize to Ulquiorra because CLEARLY we both have issues when it comes to you, Grimmjow." I cursed under my breathe, the last thing I needed was for her to make a scene in from of my Uncle and Cousins.

"Alexia, listen. My family's here to bring me some news and I can tell it won't be very good. I just want someone to stay here with me, and if you EVER tell anyone I told you this I'll deny it." She continues to glare at me but at least it wasn't as venomous as it was before.

"Fine.." She finally said. "But not a word of this to Ulquiorra, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" I said giving her a fake salute. She didn't find my joke funny at all though so she just rolled her eyes and walked into the living room.

"There she is! Damn cousin I didn't think you had enough game to pick up someone like her, she's way out of your league." I heard Tetsuya say. Judging by the shit eating grin on his face he was joking but I wasn't exactly in the mood to joke.

"Tetsuya, don't be so rude." Tesra said, scolding his older brother.

"Whatever, Tesra." Tetsuya replied. "Oi! Coyote! You awake?"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz..." I looked over to Alexia apologetically but she seemed to be quite assumed.

"Tou-san?" Tesra called quietly.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled.

"Wake up, Stark." I grumbled.

"I'm not sleeping, you guys are all so damn loud I can't even get a second of peace." He said with one eye open.

"Why are you here S-"

"Who's that chick Grimmy." Tetsuya asked with a devilish smirk. I always hated his little habit of interrupting people.

"My girl-_" _

**Thud**

"Ow..." I groaned in agony.

"I'm his friend, err, Jessica." She said.

"Your such a bad liar." I whispered from the floor.

"We don't have time for you to flirt, Tetsuya." Tetsuya rolled his eyes.

"Fine, let's just get straight to the point since dad's out like a light and I need some details on this little love, octagon you got going on."

"An octagon has eight sides, Tetsuya..." Tetsuya glared at his twin brother.

"Stop correcting me, Tesra!"

"Then stop acting like an brat, Tetsuya..."

"Guys get to the freakin' point." I growled.

"Oh yeah, that. We need you to come back home with us." Alexia's ears perked up.

"Why?" I asked, my voice was a lot shakier than I intended for it to be.

"I think you know why, cousin..."

"Mom?" I was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Next Chapter: Prepare for a blast from the past! It's time to see Ulquiorra, Alexia, Grimmjow, Kouki, Tesra and even Tetsuya like you've never seen them before, at Las Noches High School! :P

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, that was intended to be a lot longer but in my opinion that was an amazing way to end haha! **I SWEAR ON MY LIFE **I will update again tomorrow unless something really important comes up. Oh and I will explain what exactly lead up to Alexia and Grimm's little moment next chapter :P.

Grimm: Okay so first you post some embarrassing vid of me in your fanfiction and now you make me a man whore!? I am seriously tempted to slit your throat with pantera.

Desire: But I love you Grimmy o~o and it was necessary for the story.

Ulquiorra:...

Alexia: I'm not a slut!

Desire: Pssssshhhh okay Alexia whatever you say.

Tetsuya: I thought this chapter was awesome!

Grimm & Ulquiorra: (Glares)

Desire: Anyway I promise to update tomorrow and it will be **at least **5,000 words so yeah. Have a nice night! And look up those youtube videos XD!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach but I own Kouki, Alexia and Tetsuya.

**Title:** Opposites Attract

**Author:** Killing Desire

**Chapters:** 32

**Pairings:** UlquixOC, GrimmxUlqui, OCxOC OCxGrimm

**Genre:** Angst, Drama, Romance, Action

**Rating:** M for lemons, sexual situations, fluff

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note:** As promised here's the next chapter :P! Oh and there's a little bit of history through in here. If my terminology was incorrect, or if my facts are incorrect, let me know. I don't think they are since i remember this subject from history class, freshman year but I might be wrong, it's been a while, haha!

**Chapter Summary:** This is the beginning of Opposites Attract: The High School Years, its about 5-6 chapters long but occasionally even after this part of the story is over I'll flashback to situations that relate to what's going on in the story. So yeah enjoy! And also I want you guys to let me know if there are any other arrancar couples you want to see in this fic. Just let me know in a review or PM and I'll see if I can work it into the plot. NOW enjoy! XD

Opposites Attract

Chapter 4

The High School Years

Part 1 of 6

Grimm: Ugh, high school, really Jay?

Desire: Yeah, and did you just call me Jay?

Alexia: I think he did. Are you going to go all fanboy on him now?

Desire: No, I'm not that bad.

Alexia: You have a Toshiro plushie doll...

Desire: My friend got me that as a joke! And so what, at least I don't have an unhealthy obsession with Ulquiorra. How's that body sized sketch of him coming along by the way Alexia? Do you sleep with it at night?

Alexia:...

Ulqui: Really?

Alexia: N-no!

Ulqui: I find that to be slightly disturbing...

Desire: Oh my god, if you think that's bad I have tons...of...dirt...(Falls asleep)

Alexia: I'm a ninja. o. o

Grimm: OH! Like that time she was eating a pixie stick and...she...(Falls asleep next to Desire)

Alexia: Just how many people has he told about this?!

Tetsuya & Tesra: Or the time that she...(falls into the pile)

Alexia: You know what fuck this, just start the freaking fanfiction!

* * *

A frail nasally voice could be heard coming from the front of a large classroom with a semi-depressing atmosphere. Tetsuya was drooling on his desk and dreaming that he was chasing a giant slice of New York style cheesecake while his studious brother Tesra was diligently taking notes on everything his teacher was saying. Grimmjow wasn't paying any attention to the teacher, he was to busy hitting on Alexia in the back of the classroom, but she ignored him completely in favor of staring into the 'dreamy' eyes of Ulquiorra who was paying no attention to her.

"Tesra-kun would you be so kind and explain what life was like during the Sui families rule of China from 589 c.e to 618 c.e" Tesra gave the teacher's question some thought for about two seconds before he answered.

"The Sui Dynasty was one of the shortest dynasties to ever rule China. They only had two emperor's and they're rule only lasted for approximately 39 years before they were kicked out of the dynastic cycle due to the mandate of heaven. They made many geographic contributions to China including: The construction of the Grand Canal which helped improve the nations economic status and they also began to rebuild parts of the great wall of China." Tetsuya began to grumble in his sleep while his brother answered his teacher's question, much to the dismay of Tesra.

"Tetsuya-kun do you have anything to add?" The teacher asked.

"Mmmmm, cheesecake..." Tetsuya mumbled sleepily. Tesra became to panic, if his brother was seen as a complete idiot then Tesra would be given death by relation.

"What was that Tetsuya-kun?" The teacher asked again, becoming slightly frustrated.

"NO, MY CHEESECAKE!" Tetsuya screamed, as he woke up from his dreamy wonderland of gumdrops, flying cups of Ramen and edible cheesecake flavored animals. The class roared in laughter while Tetsuya face turned beet red, while Tesra just began to slam his face on his desk repeated in order to wake himself up for the embarrasing nightmare that was, being Tetsuya's twin brother. They may be twins but they're personalities are anything but similar. For starters, Tesra was always quiet and took his academic studies quite seriously, he also always looked a lot neater than Tetsuya did, his white uniform shirt always looked freshly pressed, as did his pants and his hair was always neatly styled. His posture was perfect and his black school issues jacket always looked just as neat as his white shirt and black pants. Tetsuya was loud, outgoing, and he was really popular with the ladies. He was always late to class, he always left a few buttons of his white shirt unbuttoned and he rarely ever wore his uniform jacket let alone the tie, and he had an attitude to boot."Tetsuya-" The teacher began to say with a serious tone.

**Ring! Ring! **

If anyone ever says the term 'saved by the bell' is meaningless, they obviously weren't taking any classes with Tetsuya. Tetsuya quickly grabbed his backpack and notebook and rushed out of the classroom.

"Oi! Tetsuya wait up!" Grimmjow called. Tetsuya stopped for a sec to let Grimmjow catch up with him. "Dude, what you just did made my day." Tetsuya glanced at Grimmjow with a sideways look on his face.

"Grimmy, you seriously have a messed up since of humor." Tetsuya retorted.

"Yeah well when a history teacher asked a student a question and that student's reply is "MY CHEESECAKE." it's usually worth a chuckle or two." Tetsuya rolled his eyes while Grimmjow continued to snicker.

"By the way, Grimmjow, I saw you flirting with Alexia. What's up with that?" Grimmjow scoffed.

"I'm surprised you heard anything, since you were snoring loud enough to wake the dead." Tetsuya laughed.

"Oh yeah, what period is this?"

* * *

Lunch Time

When Tetsuya and Grimmjow finally made they're way to the roof for lunch they were greeted by Yami Llargo, Di-roy Rinker, Ggio Vega and Kouki Cifer.

"Heh, I heard what happened to you in history class, Tetsuya." Kouki began, with a devilish smirk.

"Oh ya, everyone's talking about it, man." Di-roy chimed in.

**Munch Munch Munch Slurp Crunch Crunch!**

"Oi, fat ass! Chew with your mouth closed!" Grimmjow yelled to Yami.

"Shut up! I'm hungry!" He retorted with a mouth full of food.

"That's attractive." Ggio and Kouki both said, sarcastically.

"Seriously, man what are you eating anyway?" Yami took a minute to stop his loud chewing to look down at his bento.

"I dunno I took it from that wimp, Ulquiorra." Kouki's glared at Yami.

"Wimp? Haha, that's funny coming from the guy who got his ass whooped by, Luppi." Kouki sneered.

"That wasn't even a real fight! He cheated!" Yami bellowed.

"Heh, sure, if you called knocking someone out with one punch cheating then yeah, he cheated." Grimmjow, Tetsuya and Di-roy all stopped talking amongst themselves to see what Yami would say next.

"Oh, so the sissy boy's taking up for his big brother?" Yami taunted.

"Sissy boy? Okay Yami, since you obviously hit your head on the way back from your daily raiding of the Mcdonald's drive-thru line lemme clear up a couple of things for you. Firstly i'm pretty sure I've had more pussy then you'll get in at least a decade. Secondly Ulquiorra's more of a man then you'll ever be. And finally, just because you order a diet coke after you've ordered two double cheeseburgers, five orders of large fries and eaten two tubs of ice cream doesn't make you any less of a fat, lazy, slob than you already are so I recommend that you shut the hell up and go visit Dr. Kurosaki's clinic and go get some liposuction done because you look like someone got a plastic bag, filled it with lard, painted the face of some random thirty year old pedophile on the front of it and put it in a school uniform." Everyone on the roof sat there in shock of what happened. Kouki had just single handily put Yami in his place. Yami didn't say anything for a minute, he waited for Kouki to sit back down and then he sucker punched him, knocking Kouki to the ground where he hit his head on a misplaced rock. Kouki tried to get up but he was dazed and his head was hurting but his hesitation gave Yami the opportunity to punch him in the stomach which completely knocked the wind out of the poor boy. Yami had Kouki against the fence at the edge of the roof and he wouldn't stop pummeling Kouki, he just kept punching and punching and punching until Kouki felt like he was going to throw up. Kouki's vision became faint before he blacked out completely. No one intervened until it looked like he was about ready to throw him over the fence.

"Yami, stop that's enough! He's bleeding!" Grimmjow yelled, pulling his large body off of Kouki and slugging him a couple of times himself. "What the hell's wrong with you?" Grimmjow shouted.

"He had it coming!" Yami said defensively.

"No, he didn't! You were instigating, and your twice his size! It wasn't even a fair fight you freakin' sucker punched him! I outta kick your ass myself!" Yami got up and brushed himself off.

"Whatever, Grimmjow." He mumbled.

"No, that really was a bitch move, Yami." Ggio said, as he slung Kouki over his shoulder's. "I'm almost positive he has a concussion, you went to far, man." Ggio scolded as he carried Kouki down the stairs and to the nurse.

"Yami, get the hell outta my sight." Grimmjow spat, he sounded utterly disgusted. Yami didn't say a word either. He just silently walked down stairs.

* * *

"Ulqui-kun, your needed in the nurse's office." Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes, sensei." On his way down to the nurses office Ulquiorra sighed when he saw Alexia headed down the opposite way.

"Ulqui-kun?" Ulquiorra frowned at the suffix, this girl was in the same grade as him, plus everyone calls him that since apparently 'Ulquiorra's to troublesome to say without shortening it in some way.

"Yes, Alexia-san?"

"Are you headed to the nurse?" Ulquiorra nodded. "Oh are you alright?"

"Yes, why?" Ulquiorra asked, with a complete lack of interest.

"Well I heard what happened to your brother, Yami's such an asshole." Alexia piqued Ulquiorra's interest.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't hear? Yami pretty much went pycho and beat Kouki, I heard it was pretty bad." Ulquiorra frowned.

"Do you have a car, Alexia-san?" She nodded.

"Yes but I thought you had one of your own."

"I do, just not with me. I want you to come with me to the nurse, he'll probably need to be taken home." Alexia nodded and noticed that the dark look that usually adorned Ulquiorra's face seemed slightly darker and if possible, a lot more ominous. When Alexia and Ulquiorra finally got to the nurses office, they saw Kouki, his head was wrapped with a medical bandaid and his arm was up in a sling.

"Ah there you are, Ulqui-kun." Ulquiorra mentally groaned. "I called your mother and father but neither of them answered." Ulquiorra nodded. "His injuries aren't to bad, but they aren't very good either. He has a concussion a broken arm and a black eye but other than that he seems to be fine. But I recommend that you take him home for the day and later on pay a visit to a doctor's Office." Ulquiorra once again nodded.

"Arigato. Is it okay for me to take him home?" The nurse nodded.

"Yes."

"Alexia will you take us?" she wiped a lock of blonde hair from her face.

"No problem, I'll take you." Ulquiorra thanked her and walked to Kouki's bedside. He was sleeping peacefully, so peacefully that Ulquiorra didn't even want to wake him up.

"Kouki-kun, wake up." He whispered gently, using a tone Alexia wasn't even aware he was capable of. Kouki began to stir.

"My head hurts." He said after a couple of minutes.

"You can tell me all about what happened once we get in the car." Kouki nodded and stumbled out of bed. With the support of Ulquiorra and Alexia they were both able to get him in the back seat of her car, where he immediately fell back asleep.

"I never knew you and your brother were so close." Alexia said, attempting to end the awkward silence between them.

"Yes, we are." Alexia chuckled nervously.

"So, um where do you live?"

"Right around the corner." Ulquiorra replied with his usual monotone voice.

"Oh, okay." She said as she drove through the gates that lead to Ulquiorra and Kouki's large home.

"You live in a nice place." She said, trying once more to start a conversation.

"I'm grateful to you for bringing us here." Alexia, sighed.

"No problem." Ulquiorra nodded before he got out of her car and carried Kouki inside his home bridal style. Alexia honked the horn of her car before she left out of her drive way. Ulquiorra used his left arm to unlock the large glass door of his house. He never really approved of it due to a lack of privacy but his parents love glass stuff. Glass doors, glass tables, glass nightstands, you name it and if its glass his parents will buy it. The color scheme to the house was mostly made up of cold colors like blue and purple but a majority of the house was balck with white furniture. Ulquiorra didn't take Kouki to his room, but he did sit him onto the couch in the living room since he knew his brother would want to want some television. He then went into the kitchen and brought him a tub of ice cream (ironic, huh?) and set it on the glass table in front of him since Ulquiorra assumed Kouki's jaw was sore. He then got a blanket and a pillow for Kouki. By the time Ulquiorra was done making his brother comfortable Kouki was wide awake.

"So, are you willing to tell me what happened?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yami was making fun of you so I told him off." Kouki said simply. Ulquiorra frowned.

"You know I don't care about what other people think of me." Kouki returned Ulquiorra's frown.

"Well I do care, Ulquiorra. He shouldn't have been talking shit. It wasn't even a fair fight! He sucker punched me!" Ulquiorra's frown grew deeper.

"I wish you wouldn't be so reckless all the time." Kouki smirked.

"Well someone in this family has to be."

"Mom's gonna freak when she see's you." Kouki grimaced.

"I know, but she won't be getting home until late so I'd rather enjoy my last few moments of peace before she starts suing Yami's ass off." Ulquiorra nodded.

"Well, get some sleep, otouto." Kouki nodded and let himself drift back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next day at school Ulquiorra was surprised to be greeted by Alexia, and Grimmjow.

"Um, I just wanted to say sorry about what happened yesterday, Yami's a douche." Alexia rolled her eyes at Grimmjow.

"You all act like savages, to bad Kouki-kun had to get dragged into it this time." Grimmjow wanted to retort but the look on Alexia's face made him reconsider.

"It's fine, he brought it upon himself." Ulquiorra said with finality, he began to walk away but Grimmjow stopped him.

"Woah there, he's your brother. Shouldn't you go kick Yami's ass or something." Ulquiorra's stone cold demeanor didn't falter.

"No, unlike you and your friends I don't solve every little problem that comes my way with violence." Grimmjow glared daggers at Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow, calm down Ulquiorra's right not everything has to be solved with meaningless violence." Grimmjow smirked.

"Oh, sure stick up for your boyfriend, Alexia." Alexia's face turned crimson.

"Grimmjow, shut the hell up." Ulquiorra's patience had worn completely thin.

"I don't have time to listen to your childish squabbles, I don't want to be late for class, Goodbye." After dismissing both of them Ulquiorra continued on his way to class.

"Way to go Grimmjow. Just when I was beginning to start a conversation with him." Alexia complained.

"I don't see what you see in that guy. I'm a way better catch." Alexia just glanced at him.

"You wish Grimmjow." She said, dismissively as she walked away.

"Oh, you'll see Alexia." Grimmjow grumbled under his breath. After that little dispute Griimjow joined Tetsuya and Tesra on they're way to first period AP calculus. Despite Tetsuya and Grimmjow's laziness they were both smart and made excellent grades. No where near Tesra's grade point average but they're GPA's were pretty impressive. The only problem with this class was the fact that Grimmjow and Tetsuya despised it. Not because of the teacher, but because of a single student. Nnoitora...

"Grimmjow, I can hear him all the way out here." Tetsuya complained.

"I know, he usually skips this class." Grimmjow observed as he took a seat on the opposite side of Tetsuya.

"Yeah, well I'm not really in the mood to deal with him today." Tetsuya groaned.

"Me either, as long as he keeps his mouth shut we should be fin-"

"Well if it isn't Grimmjow and Tetsuya." Grimmjow spoke to soon.

"What do you want, Nnoitora?" Tetsuya asked with a tone that all but screamed 'Leave me the hell alone'

"Heh, is that anyway to greet a friend?" Nnoitora said dramatically.

"Nnoitora, no one likes you so do us a favor and go jump off a cliff, or better yet, throw yourself in a furnace so no one will find any remains." Grimmjow growled irritably.

"Watch it, Jaegerjaquez!" Nnoitora warned him.

"Everyone get to your seats! The bell has rung." The calculus teacher ordered.

"We'll finish this later, Grimmjow." Grimmjow chuckled mockingly.

* * *

"Kouki-kun, I don't understand why your being so difficult about this." His mother said, sounding confused.

"It's my fault this happened, so why should someone else be punished?"

"Because all you did was stand up for your brother. You look like you were hit by a bus, Yami Llargo is dangerous and he needs to get suspended. Actually he needs to get expelled." She said with finality.

"Okaa-san..."

"Don't 'Okaa-san' me. That boy needs to learn that he just can't go around insulting people and beating them up when that person retaliates." Kouki sighed, he was too tired to fight with his mother anymore and his head was still throbbing even after he took the pain pills his doctor prescribed.

"Okay. But can we do this tomorrow? I'm tired." She shook her head.

"No, your father and I took the day off from work and scheduled a meeting with the administrator of your school, your friend Grimmjow's mother will be there as well." Kouki's eyes widened.

"Are you sure about that? Did you actually, um, talk to her?" Kouki's mother nodded.

"Why do you seem worried." Kouki sighed.

"Um, it's not really my place to explain. All I can say is Grimmjow's parent's are really messed up. Especially his father." Kouki's mother gestured for Kouki to continue speaking but Kouki's lips were sealed.

"I respect your loyalty to your friends, I guess I'll just find out later on today. Get some rest Kouki-kun, I don't think I want you back at school until this whole thing is settled." Kouki nodded. "Your brother will be home soon. Are you okay being alone for a little while?" Kouki's nodded. "Okay then, I'll see you later."

* * *

Next Chapter: Grimmjow is still lusting after Alexia and we get to meet his family. Also, Ulquiorra does something no one knew he was even capable of doing. Tetsuya and Tesra get into some major trouble and Kouki's got his eye on someone.

* * *

Desire: That was a lot shorter than I originally planned for it to be...

Alexia: Your so lazy.

Desire: And your desperate. Staring across the classroom at Ulquiorra like some lost unwanted puppy? Really Alexia, could you be anymore cliché and desperate.

Alexia: You wrote it, not me.

Kouki: I enjoyed putting Yami in his place. Although I didn't like the fact that you let him kick my ass!

Desire: I don't write anything in these stories that isn't necessary to help keep the plot from falling apart.

Grimm: Eh, he's got a point, all the events that have happened so far are connected.

Tetsuya: Okay so here's a random question for you. Why the hell did you feel the need to put that little history lesson in here?

Desire: Because I wanted you to dream of cheesecake.

Tetsuya: Why?

Desire: Because I'm currently eating a slice of cheesecake.

Alexia: I thought you were on a diet.

Desire: Don't judge me.


End file.
